Handheld field maintenance tools are known. Such tools are highly useful in the process control and measurement industry to allow operators to conveniently communicate with and/or interrogate field devices in a given process installation. Examples of such process installations include petroleum, pharmaceutical, chemical, pulp, and other fluid processing installations. In such installations, the process control and measurement network may include tens or even hundreds of various field devices which periodically require maintenance to ensure that such devices are functioning properly and/or calibrated. Moreover, when one or more errors in the process control and measurement installation are detected, the use of a handheld field maintenance tool allows a technician to quickly diagnose such errors in the field. Handheld field maintenance tools are generally used to configure, calibrate, and diagnose problems relative to intelligent field devices using digital process communication protocols.
Since at least some process installations may involve highly volatile, or even explosive, environments, it is often beneficial, or even required, for field devices and the handheld field maintenance tools used with such field devices to comply with intrinsic safety requirements. These requirements help ensure that compliant electrical devices will not generate a source of ignition even under fault conditions. One example of Intrinsic Safety requirements is set forth in: APPROVAL STANDARD INTRINSICALLY SAFE APPARATUS AND ASSOCIATED APPARATUS FOR USE IN CLASS I, II and III, DIVISION NUMBER 1 HAZARDOUS (CLASSIFIED) LOCATIONS, CLASS NUMBER 3610, promulgated by Factory Mutual Research October, 1998.
In the past, intrinsically-safe handheld field maintenance tools had relatively few options for displaying help content. Much of the help content was limited to describing a single option on a screen. If a user or technician required additional information, he or she typically had to consult a printed or on-line manual which may or may not have been accessible when needed. Given that the process environment may have hundreds or thousands of different field devices and that the varied operations for which handheld field maintenance tools are used is becoming increasingly complex, it is even more important to provide a user with an efficient, rich and comprehensive help system in such a device.